Freaky Fred?
by WonderfullyJo
Summary: Edward and Jacob have been out of the picture for a year, Bella has gotten over the depression without suicide. A new vampire Fred with his power of repulsion, but Bella can't fell his power. Much like beauty and the beast with a vampire twist.
1. Nice to meet you Freaky Fred

**Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight, I wish I did I would be rich! **

**AliceCullenbiteme, email.**

**Hey, it is Bella; it has been a year since I have seen you or Edward. I can say his name without wincing now.**

**You would be proud of me after the countless months of depression, Jessica and Angela convinced me to get a makeover and a new wardrobe… I actually look like a woman now. The long brown locks were cut then dyed I too have the pixie crop top look you have going on only mine isn't that jet black it's ginger.**

**I wear makeup and dresses, yes, I know Bella Swan willing dresses shocker. I wish I could really email you Alice when you said we would be like sisters it was true. Alice a true sister would have called by now. Jake you do not know him but I have not talked to him since he said he did not want to be my friend.**

**I should have tried harder. Would he just reject me like Edward? God how I miss him… but I am healing I can talk about him now and slowly I am getting over it.**

I hit enter and watched the screen flash error and then revoke with all the hundreds of unsent Alice emails. My attempt to find the Cullen's was unsuccessful my only lead was that Emmett had a criminal record, which is not very surprising. Apparently Emmett streaked at the very first super bowl game, my only thought was 'oh Emmett.' Well there was the time he set my purse on fire, and when he told me that if, I bit Edward I would become vampire. I had to go to the dentist so they could fix my broke tooth. He even deleted all the songs on my ipod and replaced them with Jonas Brother's songs. Not to mention the time he put a dog collar, condoms, handcuffs and whipped cream in my shopping cart in Wal-Mart, Mike Newton was my cashier. Let us just say Emmett has done some stupid things in his time.

My day worsened, first off, the blanket of snow was to my ankle but did they call off school? Then, since my truck could only go a steady 10 mph, I was late to class. In chemistry class, Mike nearly tackled Eric to be my partner and then he spilled some chemical on me that made my skin itch. The whole chem. Lab was flooded from the chemical shower. If that was not enough Jessica, hit me in the face with volleyball while we were playing bad mitten, suspicious. I fished my keys out of my pocket the smell of old spice and caramel candles filled the air and welcomed me home. Charlie had left a can of brown pop on the table and sports illustrated. The only sign that a woman lived here was my purple throw blanket that I had on the couch.

"I guess I need to tell computer Alice about my terrible day."

I said to my self-hanging my snow soaked garments. Something about a still house brought me happiness. My backpack still was heavy on my weak shoulders as I crept up the stairs. Each stair had its own squeak its creepy melody called to me. I opened the oak wood door with a grunt I really just wanted to lay on my bed and die. The cold rush of Washington winter threw my hair back. The window was open.

I could not see his face but I knew it was Edward by the pale skin and the way he was dressed. "Edward your back!"

He dropped my warn copy of Romeo and Juliet and stared at me. The thing is he was not Edward. "Who are you?" I asked more calm then I really should be. "I'm Fred," My eyes were locked on him he looked like an older vampire older then all the Cullen is except for Carlisle and Esme. The most striking feature was his eyes they were an orange color. "You don't look away from me… don't I repulse you?" He asked bewildered. "No of course not!" I thought for second why he was here. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked starting to get alarmed. "No I've come to warn you consort of the yellow eye vampires, an army of newly born vampires are after you." My heart fluttered I could not speak my mind was racing. "Why are your eyes orange?" He looked uncomfortable; I could tell he really did not like this situation. "I drank from a deer there was no human near, I was surprised it cured the thirst." I nodded, "That's how you get yellow eyes drinking from animals." I informed. "You see why I am rebelling? Riley never told us any thing about being a vamp."

"Okay who is Riley?"

"He is the guide of the new born army but he didn't create us a female did."

"Who is she?"

"She never showed herself, are you sure you're not just a little bit repulsed?"

"Fred focus did this Riley guy ever say her name?"

"No Bella we weren't supposed to know her name they are very careful about that."

"You know my name?" He nodded once and fell into silence.

"So why would I repel you or whatever?"

"It's my power to disgust people to the point that they can't stand to look at me."

He laughed grinning almost as Edward used to, "It's too bad that you're not disgusted by me this conversation would work out easily."

"I guess are you going to stay in Forks?" I asked felling the need for him to stay. "Yes, until the fight is over and Bree is safe."

"Before you ask Bree is a newborn but she didn't come with me because she had to find her boyfriend."

"Why didn't you run, why stay for me?"

"I don't want to give Riley the satisfaction of killing you, he can't have it all."

Silence followed, I had gotten close to death when I'd went to the dance studio with James and when I found Laurent in the woods but this is different then one vampire now its many vampires. I was practically unprotected, except for Fred and his friends. Could I really trust them?

**AliceCullenbiteme, email. **

**Alice I found out that an army of vampires are going to kill me, I sound calm but I am scared and want to cry. I really wish you were here I would not die. My only hope for survival is vampires that can make people repel him. Alice please comes back!**

Fred was knitting a scarf and trying to be unnoticed. The more I stared at him the more uncomfortable he became. "I really wish you couldn't stare at me."

I shrugged stroking my hair. "Why are you anti social?"

"I was bullied in grade school; I was an awkward computer nerd."

I nodded, was that popcorn stuck in my teeth?

"You're staring at me again!" He practically yelled. "Get over it," I said with a hint of arrogant. He snorted a laugh. I did not even hear it ring and Fred was already on the phone. "I can't help it I'm throwing every last bit of repulsive aura at her and she's just staring at me!" He paused staring holes into my skin.

"They turned on Riley? She had red hair. Victoria…" I gasped why I had not thought of it before that she would be behind this.

"Oh Bree I am so sorry, Bree? Are you there? Bree?" He looked at me and put the phone on speaker. "Who are you?" A female voice yelled I am guessing it was Bree. "We are the Volturi child, you broke the rules of the council and therefore you must be terminated." Fred did not yell out or oppose verbally to the Volturi he just started to cry dry tears.

"No please I can learn, give me another chance!" There was screams then a loud bone chilling crunch then silence followed. Fred crushed his phone is one swift movement. "Fred I'm so sorry." He stared at me and tried to make me look away so I did on my own. "This is your fault that Bree died! Don't pretend that your sorry because your not!"

I moved closer to him he stiffened and stepped back, I wrapped him in a hug. "I wish I could cry," he said while he muzzled into the curve of my neck he was a tall man so he really had to hunch over. "I really am sorry Fred." I whispered in his ear. He did not respond we hugged for a while he just did not want to let go. "You know Bella you are the first person that wasn't disgusted when you first met me. I used to like that but having a person there really is nice."

His voice muffled in by shirt, I did not know how to respond I really knew what it was like to be a loner I still cowered in crowds. Edward and the Cullen has opened up to me and made me feel like one of them and they left it in a second. Could I really trust Fred? He untangled himself from me and looked at me, "Do you know how I feel?" He asked still mixed with grief. "Yes I do Fred I was a loner until I came to Forks, they treat me like family here and that was the first time it's happened to me."

"So we have a lot in common Bella."

We stood there in silence either knowing what to say; the thought hit me was I ready for another relationship with a vampire. He opened his mouth to speak but my grumbling belly interrupted him. "Your hungry, you need to eat." He said moving away creating a painful gap between us. "Come with me?" He nodded and walked a human speed out of the room I followed.

I put a couple of chocolate pop tarts in the toaster; Fred sat silently at the table with a blank stare. He was not bad looking his puffy blonde hair scooped right over his eyes. His eyes were not creepy but they would turn heads.

For being someone, that most people were disgusted at him was good looking. "You're staring again," I smiled and looked away to the toaster. "I'll just order pizza for Charlie." I said out load. "I can't meet your father I'm too much of a freak, Bella he would be repulsed and notice my orange eyes."

"How about you wear contacts?" I offered retrieving my pop tarts.

"They make my eyes look a weird purple color but its more natural then orange."

"Problem solved and then just tries to be less repulsive!" I said with a laugh.

"It doesn't really work that way but I'll try, I just don't like to meet people."

"That's okay I'm not really sure that Charlie is human." We both laughed as the forks police car pulled into the driveway.

"Hurry put in your purple contacts!" I yelled at him. He pulled it out of his bag and quickly jabbed them in his eyes. "Bella I'm home!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Hey dad, this is Fred." Charlie blinked a couple times then offered his hand. Fred took it reluctantly, "So is he you're…"

"No dad he's a friend." Charlie looked him over stroking his mustache.

"Are you from around here?"

"No, sir I'm from out of town but I know Bella." He stiffened, "And I was just leaving." He said almost tripping over my table on the way out.

I followed, "Fred just climb through my window and make yourself at home I'll be up soon." He seamed surprised, "Bella I'm not staying Bree has died and the Volturi might be after me!" I had forgotten about his friend. "We need to stay together Fred for that reason." Fred stepped back creating a painful distance between us. "Fred we have a lot in common you can't deny it we are both loners and we need each other for that sole reason Fred."

"We don't even know each other Bella," I stiffened.

"You don't exactly give us a change to know each other because you're running away! We have an extra ordinary attraction we have unspeakable chemistry and you have never felt that so you're afraid." I let the tears fall down my cheeks and off my chin. "Bella I can't…." I grabbed his gorgeous striped v-neck and pulled him to my body, he let me. His eyes said something different then his lips.

"You're the prettiest human I've ever seen." he paused and smiled slyly.

"Even then most vampires, you are an elegant creature." I smiled like a moron as he cupped my chin. "Kiss me Fred," He leaned to me and kissed the air between us it was not a fleshy wet human kiss it was like kissing a firecracker.

I laughed, "Your kiss tastes like mango's." He cracked a wild smile.


	2. Freaky Fred im my bed?

**Freaky Fred in my bed?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fred because he is so disgusting! Eww.**_

_**I was so happy to actually get reviews, I will continue and maybe you guys can leave me some ideas *wink, wink* **_

I continually gave Charlie a happy smile; I ate the pizza like i didn't hear the loud crashing nose from up stairs. "Bella what was that?" I froze in pure panic.

"Rats they are all over the place in my room!" I said too quickly.

"That sounds like a pretty big rat Bella maybe I should go… exterminate it." I knew we were not talking about rats anymore. Three loud rasps at the door made us both jump, "It's Harry!" Bless you Harry Clearwater. "How are you Harry?" Charlie said opening the door.

"I'll just go to bed early dad; I have an English exam tomorrow." He nodded in defeat he could not 'check for rats' when Harry was here.

"Fred you're a vampire how in the world could you have made that much commotion…" I stopped in the middle of my tirade he was sprawled on my bed crying dry tears. "Oh Fred…" He barely noticed me when I slid next to him. He instantly rolled over and laid his beautiful head on my stomach. "Bree was the only person that saw through the repulsion, she was the only friend I've ever had." I wanted to mention me but it was not the time to be arrogant. "Well except you of course." He was calming down but I did not stop stroking his golden tumbleweed hair. He smiled again, "You're staring at me."

"I told you to get over that!"

"I'm just used to fading to the background."

I wanted to correct him but around other people that just might be true; I am not a very good judge of character. That was the point when I feel asleep, the first peaceful sleep in a long while.

I was officially over Edward Cullen.

Fred was no longer next to me in the morning, he wanted to leave but surely, he would have said goodbye. That is when I noticed the sticky note stuck to my forehead, "Classy, Fred."

**I went out to be fed; I adore your messy bed head. **

**Love, Freaky Fred. **

Did he really call himself Freaky Fred? That is the equivalent to me being Batty Bella. Well it was Saturday I had nothing to accomplish today except making fun of 'Freaky Fred.'

**AliceCullenbiteme, email.**

**I do not know how to say this because Edward's your brother and I plan to show you these if I see you again. I am dating again, his name is Fred and he is a repulsive vampire. By that, I mean he has the power to repulse everyone but me. I completely let go of Edward, who knew? **

**Darn I just lost 'the game' Emmett said as long I am alive I am still playing it. Curse you Emmett Cullen! I wonder what he is doing, probably eating rat poison. Wow my mind rambles off topic all the time, I am such a human. I love you Alice.**

I took a shower the hot water brought relief and relaxation, lucky for me Charlie was not here because Fred nearly tore off my window trying to get in. "Fred you'd never make it as a ninja!" I yelled above the sound of the water. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you until you get out of there."

Pretty please Fred?"

"Let me think…. Nope."

I quickly was dressed and yanked out the rat nests in my hair and ran out.

"I don't like gif…."

I saw the little ball of fur in Fred's hand I forgot my rant completely.

"You got me a kitty and he has a mustache, he looks like a mini Charlie!" I was flapping my arms like an idiot and wresting Fred to hold it.

"He's a boy."

"I need to name him." He has a mustache and his little black spot on his head looked like a comb-over, "I'm going to name him Adolf!"

"As in Hitler?"

"Exactly, he even looks like him poor kitty." I giggled snuggling his soft satin fur.

"Maybe he will give the name a good reputation." Fred mused laughing at my excitement.

"Thank you Fred I love him." I exclaimed.

**Author side note: you can find ideas anywhere my cat Adolf who happens to have a mustache inspired this paragraph. **

"Well we have all day to our selves, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, it's Forks and it's raining outside…"

"So I guess the possibilities are endless." He said heavy on sarcasm.

"You know now would be a prefect time to do the get to know each other thing."

"My names Fred Jenkins, I am twenty in human and vampire years. I was a nerd in high school and they called me Freaky Fred.

I actually took on the nickname and learned to accept it and even come to like it. I have no friends and I can lick my elbow.

My favorite book is kiss my book, and I wear girl's perfume."

"I can see why they called you Freaky Fred."

"Oh, that was a cheap shot!"

"Alls fair in love and war!"

First instinct was to trust him, the second was to love him and the third was to never let him go.

"Fred I love you."

"I love you too."

We stood there in my purple themed room that was mainly purchased from Wal-mart in silence.

Yes we moved fast, very fast but there was something about Fred that pulled me in. Fred had the opposite of his power on me Fred attracted me. Adolf was roaming the room and twisting between our feet when Fred kissed me. He pulled away and smiled his cheeky little smile; I really cared for the goof.

My ring tone sounded from my jeans pocket the id read withheld, I answered reluctantly. "Bella Swan put your phone on speaker." I did so.

"I only wish to be referred to as Twilight, now you two must go into Bella's basement right now and find the mirror of Volturi."

"Whoa, why should we do anything you say, who is this?"

"None your business just do what you're told, we have creatures. Deadly creatures that can even murder a vampire." She said sternly.

"Don't disappoint me Bella and Fred or forfeit your lives."

**I know I know you wanted to read more about threatening phone calls then an author's note well get over it ha. I will update soon, well as soon as I figure out what is going to happen next…. So you guys like the irony of the person being called Twilight?**


	3. Bella what are Floorboards?

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Charlie's mustache but I don't sadly.**

"Yes so don't disappoint me children." Twilight laughed and hung up.

"Well lets go Fred."

"Bella we are not going anywhere that woman tells us to go I refuse."

"Fred my father built this house he's not going to have anything down there that's going to jump out and yell boo now quit being a baby."

"If your father built it then he would know about it we should wait and ask."

"No I'm not getting him involved in this, he's the police chief he'll try to go after Twilight instead of the mirror."

"So you don't want Twilight to get in trouble for threatening your life?"

"I want to find out what is so special about this mirror Fred."

"Bella…" He whined.

"Don't be a whiny girl, I'm going and that's that."

"Okay let's go."

"There you go that's a good boy."

The basement looked deserted, Charlie probably hasn't touched it in years. The only light was from a small lamp, it was wet and smelly.

"Wow, he kept a lot of my childhood down here."

No longer I said that I found Charlie's old oak work bench the surface was crummy and the over-all structure was dilapidated. Engraved in the middle was the haunting words Renee and Charlie forever. The sight brought a strange twist to my stomach. "Bella did Charlie actually make you a Barbie dream house?"

It was no longer pink but it still struck me as pure perfection as the day nearly 8 years ago when Charlie gave it to me.

"Where is the switch?" I opened the front exposing the interior.

I felt up the wood until I found it, the piano music brought me a certain joy.

I joy I had when I was a child when I had a mom and a daddy under one roof. I hummed along to the melody.

It was a piano momma had bought at a flea market, she played it really good I danced to it and even made up words to go along. Momma was so pretty when she smiled. "Sing Bella sing," She exclaimed laughing.

"My heart belongs to you, even in 3002. Even after the things we go through I'll be there with you! Through the trials and temptations I saw you through." I sang.

"Momma you sing the next part." She nodded still playing.

"The mirror only shows beauty, even Twilights grim ending can't take that away from you. Go to the rainy city and there our hearts wait for you. Dear Bella sweet Bella my heart belongs to you no matter what you go through."

I clapped my hands, "Momma I love our song!"

"The mirror only shows beauty, even Twilights grim ending can't take that from you. Go to the rainy city and there our hearts wait for you." Fred looked confused.

"It's part of my mom's cheesy lyrics to that song."

"It must be a clue. A clue, a clue!"

"Fred we are not on blue's clues don't go there."

We stood there in silence when the song ended, "So what do we do, were already in the rainy city."

"My parents are split up so their hearts won't both be here waiting for me."

"I still think you should ask Charlie."

"No Fred we can't."

"Well why not?"

"I said so that's why."

"Well maybe hearts mean something like candy, or something." Fred offered.

My hands instantly went to my neck, "My locket is heart shaped and it's from my mom."

"Well what's in it?"

"I can't get it to open."

He cracked his undead chuckles, "Let the vampire have a crack at it."

"Some vampire you can't even jump in the window."

He opened it like it was a nothing.

"Awe there's a picture of little Bella." I looked and there was a picture of me but there also was a tiny note that read floorboards.

"What does floorboards mean?" Fred said every loudly.

"How should I know?" I asked with a frown.

We walked back up the stairs in silence.

"What I don't get is how are my parents involved in this?"

"That's a good point they aren't involved with this extra ordinary stuff."

"Unless it's all a coincident."

In the living room we sat on the couch and thought.

"Do you think it could be the Cullen's?" Fred asked surprising me.

"Ahh, I don't understand why if they did. I mean what would be the point? They also don't know about the song." I mused.

"You never know about vampires maybe Edward really could read your mind after all." I froze, I've never thought about it but he could have. But I don't think he would that would be pointless. In my mind I cursed Fred's comment.

"Ahh why did you say that now my mind went all hippie on me. Like what if my vampire boyfriend really could read my mind man."

"Ha, sorry Bella but I'm just exploring all the possibility's and he's your ex-vampire boyfriend." He had made me laugh again.

I turned on Charlie's big screen TV, maybe I'll get some ideas watching House of Anubis.

"Really Bella a kids show?"

"It's a mystery show it might help us."

That was when Charlie pulled up in his cruiser.

"Your fathers here, you should ask him at least about your necklace."

"Okay, okay I'll ask get off my back."

"Sometimes your mean to me."

"Well, I didn't use to be when Edward left I changed."

Charlie opened the door then, "Hey Bella and.. Frank?"

"Uh, his name's Fred dad."

"Oh, sorry Fred."

"Dad you know my locket? Well Fred got it open and on the inside it says Floorboards do you know anything about it?"

I gave him the open locket.

"Oh Bella your old doll house has a hallow floorboard in it I left a note in it, it's been so long I don't remember." He said whole-heartedly.

"The doll house is in the basement, Fred could you bring it up please?" Charlie asked hanging his belt next to the door.

"Sure, sir."

Fred left, that's when I was reminded that I had never told Charlie about us dating.

"Um, dad I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Well, me and Fred are dating." He groaned.

"Here we go again." We both laughed as Fred came back with the dilapidated dollhouse.

"Wow, that thing is old. Bells would you want me to restore it?"

"Oh would you dad?"

"Sure Bells and you can keep it in your room." He said opening the front wall of the doll house. "See the little boards there? They lift right up."

He revealed a small yellowed stock piece of paper, "You read it first Bella." I unfolded it.

**Dear Bella,**

**I hope you find this and when you do that you can read it. Me and your mother have separated and your going to live with her. I want you to know that I still love you Bells. Now the point of this letter is what I've left for you a scavenger hunt and if I'm still around I won't help you. Your first clue is hidden in the basement. **

**With love, Charlie.**

"Dad what the heck is this?" He took the note and stroked his mustache.

"Bella I really don't know, I don't remember the last part, I didn't write that."

"Dad are you serious, how could you not have wrote it?"

"Bella I don't know I just remember saying that I love you."

That was when a text came to my phone.

Hey Bella do you enjoy the twist? - Twilight.

I shut the phone and acted like nothing happened I'd show it to Fred when we're alone.

"By the way dad I love the note it's touching, I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah what are you watching anyway?"

"Oh nothing you can change it, can Fred and I go hunting in the basement?"

"Sure Bells but There might not be any thing."

"I'll be the judge of that dad."

I hadn't noticed Fred sitting there in fear, "coming Fred?"

"Yeah right behind you."

Once we were out of ear shot of Charlie I showed Fred the text.

"If Twilight did it then why is she having us find it?" I asked looking up at Fred. "She's just playing us."

We went back down to the smelly basement. "Just start going through boxes and stuff, If you find something interesting inform me."

I searched through several boxes and found nothing special.

I found home-movies, that I'd never saw I set them aside. "I'm defiantly going to watch those later."

That's when I found a book titled, Mirror of beauty.

"Fred I believe I found what we were looking for."

"Mirror of beauty it's kind of like that song." He mused.

I flipped through a few pages, "It's really old and delicate." I said.

"I tell you what Bella I'll read it while your sleeping and tell you about it."

"Oh Fred I wanted to read it!"

"I'd get it done faster because I don't need to sleep."

"Speaking of which you'll have to leave soon, oh god you'll have to jump through the window." I frowned.

"I'll try not to tear down the house this time I won't go into hunting mode."

"Oh yeah and while your up there check on the cat."

"Will do my love."

With book in hand we went back up. "Well, bye Bella see you tomorrow."

He said with a wink.

"Bye, Freddie." I turned and faced Charlie.

"Um, Bella did you forget about dinner?" I cringed.

"Char- Dad I'm sorry I'll get right on that."

I started to boil the water for spaghetti, I was still in deep thought it was too much for two days time. I fell in love with another vampire and got my life threatened and was thrown into some crazy confusing scavenger hunt.

I hamburger started to sizzle so I stirred it. Then why was my parents involved? The text kind-of explained that it was Twilight who ever that is.

"Ahh why is everything so confusing!" I yelled to myself.

"So you like this Fred guy don't you?" Charlie asked sneaking up behind me.

"I do dad he's the best thing that's happened since Edward left." I said.

"Well you said that about Edward, boys are no good Bella trust me I was one."

"Okay so you're no longer male?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Funny, you know what I meant."

"Yes I know dad men are evil never trust them."

"My point, trust me." He said making me laugh.

"So I found that book over there in the basement." I pointed to the counter.

"Oh your mom bought that for two bucks at a yard sale." I frowned.

"No ones read it so I can't help you with that."

"I was going to have Fred read it but I forgot to give it to him." I lied.

"Well the grubs done dad." I said making him a plate.

We ate in silence he stroked his mustache a lot it was starting to freak me out.

I even started to rub my bare upper lip, "Bella do you have a problem with my mustache?" He asked looking at me bewildered.

"Yes, yes I do!" I exclaimed jokingly.

Finally we ate and I excused myself upstairs. I found Fred dancing around sing the lyrics to "I'm sexy and I know it." I burst into a surge on laughter.

The air pumped and turned around seeing my laughing in the doorway, "Bella!" He fell to the floor in pure embarrassment.

"It's okay Fred that's the funniest thing I've seen in forever!" I said through the giggles. "You know what Fred I challenge you to a dance-off to Party rock anthem." He laughed.

"I accept your challenge!" He started the music.

I air pumped and was smiling like an idiot. "I'm moving through halls like Drano." I sang. Fred did some weird jazz-hands thing, followed by my robot.

We were both jumping and looking like idiots. I was nodding my head trying to look gangster, failing. When the song ended both of us was arguing who won, apparently my robot won me extra points so I won.

One thing lead to another and we were kissing. Instead of stopping when things got hot like Edward used to do Fred deepened the kiss. My hands got tangled in his soft golden hair, his hand was all over my back. I had to separate so that I could breathe, "Wow, Fred that was…" I was a lost for words.

"Enchanted?" I nodded in agreement. It was Enchanted and I didn't want it to end that's why I dove in for more.

We continued kissing until I was to tired to pucker anymore.

I laid on his stomach like a nice cold pillow that would never get warm and stick to my face.

In my dream Fred was petting a strange dog. "What, oh bye David and you too Goliath." He smiled inhaling the fresh air. "Look," I said pointing at a girl's drawing. Fred gasped, he pulled me out of ear shot, "How does she know us when we've never met her?" He asked whispering in case someone hears.

"The mirror must be a portal." He concluded. I felt a tug at my leg and I looked down at the girl, "will you look at my drawings?" We both looked at each other. "Sure, how old are you?" I asked curiously. "This many." She said holding up four fingers. She showed many pictures of me and Fred even one with angel wings. "They are delightful, But honey where have you seen us before?" I asked kneeling down to her level. She just laughed like I was silly. I looked the girl up and down eyebrows raised trying to figure out why in heaven's sake she was laughing. "Sometimes I see him in my dreams he's always smiling." She said pointing at Fred. "Can I draw you guys right now?" She didn't wait on a reply, "Sit down right here." She patted the stone of a fountain that I hadn't noticed before.

Me and Fred sat side by side bewildered by the child. "That's good just hold still." She ordered. "Um, where are your parents?" I asked, noticing that a four year old shouldn't be in a park alone. "My momma's reading a book right over there." She pointed to a bench bushes she was totally engulfed in a book.

That's when I noticed the woman on the bench was a older version of me. I turned around frightened. The girl was gone but her voice was still there.

"Find the mirror of Volturi Bella, or forfeit your life." She yelled.

I sprang to life from my bed startling Fred.

"I just had a dream about a creepy little girl." Fred laughed.

"Bella your fine it was just a dream, it's morning anyways." He said.

"But in the dream you said something about the mirror being a portal and then the girl turned into Twilight reminding me to find said mirror."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella." He said rubbing my back.

"I'm fine it was just very odd." I said thinking the whole thing over.

"I do know the perfect thing to make me feel better." I puckered my lips out to him and he took them.

I moaned, my hands slid down from his neck to his shirt I pulled up on it he broke the kiss long enough to get it off. He actually had the beginnings of a six-pack, he kissed me again now working on my clothes.

He had it off revealing my pink polka-doted bra. I pushed him over and was on top unbuckling his pants. The more clothes we took off the hotter it became. Fred kissed my neck moving to my breasts and down my abdomen.

Right then and there me and Fred made love.

I couldn't quite get the concept I was no longer a virgin and Fred didn't kill me.

We were laying in the nude and I was playing with Fred's chest hairs.

"I love you Freaky Fred." I said with a wide smile.

"Way to kill the mood Bella," He laughed looking at me.

"Fred you're staring again do I need to file a restraining order?" I smiled.

"Yes probably because I wont ever leave you." He said kissing my clammy hand.

"Oh that was a good one Fred." I heard Charlie stir in his bedroom.

"Charlie's awake You're not supposed to be here."

"Your kicking me out?"

"Yes," I said half-heartedly.

"That's how I work wam, bam, thank you man." I said jokingly.

He took his clothes and dressed in the closet in case Charlie walked in.

Charlie never came into my room and left in his cruiser without a goodbye.

It was normal but with a boy in the house I was thankful.

"Coast is clear Freaky Fred." I called. "By the way I read that book it's interesting it says that there is La Push legends about it."

Mentally I cursed the world. That means I have to talk to Jake I had to get him involved in my love life and my 'scavenger hunt.'

"No, that sucks and most of all vampires are banned from La Push!" Ahh murder in the first degree!

He probably didn't even want to talk to her after she refuse to let him through the window that night. She even went to random places when him and Billy were supposed to come over.

Time Lapse….

"Hey Jacob, I came to-" He interrupted me with a huge bear hug.

"I missed you Bella why gave you been avoiding me?" I froze he was shirtless and buff not to mention that he chopped off his hair and it looked like mine. "You look different." We both said.

"Bella you're a red head and I'm well buff." He said flexing.

"I'm sexy aint I?" I laughed.

"Sure Jake what ever you say." I said.

"I'm here to ask you about this." I said showing him the open book.

"Um, it's a portal through a tiny mirror, the vampires used to use it against my ancestors." That's just about all I know.

"Listen Bella I think you were just over whelmed to discover that I was, you know a wolf." He paused. "Are we cool?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure Jake." I smiled.

"Good now why do you reek of vampire?" He asked.

"Oh, that would be Fred." He laughed, "Fred?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm dating him Jacob, and I'm sure you would be extra repulsed by him. "His scent is terrible I'm having trouble looking at you."

Oh thank you Fred perfume. "Listen do you know anything about the mirror?" I asked still standing in his dusty driveway. "No Bella I don't."

"But I've missed you." He hugged me despise Fred's smell.

"I missed you too Jake," I said not lying.

**There you guys go a less crappy chapter, even some Jacob as Team non- canon suggested.**

**Yes I'm planning on bringing back the Cullen's but your going to have to wait. Was the 'love making' too mature for teen rating? You guys should also know that I stayed up until 1 am writing this that's how much I love you…. Now Review or…. I'll give Bella the Charlie Stash! ****J**


	4. Freaky Jacob?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Dead-end**

He bit he's lip and stared at me, "Bella I don't like it!" He exclaimed like he was holding it in. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at my outfit stupidly.

"No not your clothes! I don't like that your with another leech and that I can't stand to think of him!" He yelled startling me.

"I didn't come here to be lectured about my love life Jacob!" I yelled crossing my arms. "Then why did you come at all, it sure was not because you care for me!"

"That's not true! Let's not fight… he's not like Edward."

"Grow up Bella all those leeches are the same, all rock no substance."

I tried to hold back the tears but they came like Niagara Falls.

He stopped but tried to comfort me I swatted at him. "Don't touch me Jake, I'll just go if you feel that way." I said calmly and walked toward the truck.

"No, Bella wait," I turned back suddenly angered. "Why should I? Huh?"

I offered. He walked toward me and smiled. "This is why…"

Then he kissed me and I let him.

We laid in the back of my truck, he wasn't wearing a shirt and I played with his six- pack. "Jacob I'm cheating on him." Jake laughed, "So?"

"So, I care for him and he cares for me." I said creating space. "Bella I can give you more then him, I mean he can't even love you without hurting you!"

I frowned at him, "Yes, he can."

"You know what I meant, he can't you know-" He blushed.

"Jake, he can…" He was startled, "You had sex with him!"

"It's none of your business!" moving far away from him pouting.

"Are you okay?" He said jumping toward me looking for bruises.

He saw none and went into anger mode, "He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't…" He frowned. "He could have!" moving closer.

"But he didn't." Moving away. "Bella would you stop running from me?"

I moved away a big huge step, "Nope, I am just as stubborn as you."

"Exactly, Bells we are great for each other and if you move any more you'll step off the cliff." I looked down and stumbled.

I saw Jake moving away, no I was the one moving, "Bella!"

I crashed into the water, There were no waves and I began to swim before Jake crashed into the water.

"Bella you are so damn clumsy!" He said splashing me.

"Jake I can't be here." I said swimming away. "Bella I just got you back!"

I looked at his hurt expression, "Jake?"

"Go ahead and leave, I'll see you in a year." He said.

"If we can just be friends and no Jealous Jacob." I said with a stern voice.

He smiled slyly, " I can't promise you that Bella."

"Jacob I'm serious." He shrugged, "I am too."

It was hard to face Fred, "What did he say?" I paused.

"We've reached a dead-end Fred." I touched my recently kissed lips, I wanted to tell him but I just threw him a fake smile.

"Oh Bella, well figure it out don't worry…" He kissed my cheating lips then smiled. "Maybe there are more blue's clues in the basement. You're warmer then usual."

He must have noticed my heat beating out of my chest, " Are you alright?" I laughed guiltily, "I was just thinking about last night."

His orange eyes brightened. "Me too every minute since, I love you."

"Me too." I said weakly.

I cooked mine and Charlie's dinner with Fred watching I was jumpy around his presence.

"Bella what are these for?" He said playing with the blender.

"Fred just leave it alone. Just don't put your hand in it."

Once I was to bed Fred cuddled me but I couldn't sleep the guilt was eating me alive. "Fred me and Jacob kissed." When I rolled over Fred wasn't touching me anymore. "What the hell Bella?" He paced back and forth not looking at me. "He tried to convince me that he was better for me then you."

"I ran away and accidentally well off a cliff into the ocean."

He looked at me puzzled. "How do you accidentally fall- never mind that do you have feelings for him?" He said sitting back down.

"No Fred I love you, you're the only man for me."

He smiled, "Next time I'll go with you." I frowned.

"Vampires aren't allowed in La Push beach Fred." He frowned, "Bella how am I supposed to know if your frolicking with him or not?"

"You'll have to trust me Fred," He didn't look convinced.

I started to rip at his clothes kissing him. "I'll show you how you would know."

**I know it's short and the Jacob fans are going "Yay" and the Edward fans are sitting there with sad faces. Edward will come, Edward all ways comes. (In time)**

**With love, ThefuzzyJo….**


	5. Haunted by Fred?

**Disclaimer: Hey I've told you I don't own this, people just don't listen to me…**

"_Apparently you need more clues, threatening your life just isn't enough!"_

Twilight said through the darkness. "Can I ask you some questions?" I asked meekly. _"Sure, whatever shoot," _

"Okay, why are you having me do it if you set it up?"

"_I can't work the thing, only the chosen ones can." _She said with a taunting

laugh. "Meaning me and Fred?" I asked.

"_For a human you catch on fast!" She said._

"Meaning your not a human, are you a vampire?"

"_No, I'm certainly not a leech and I'm not a dog and I'm defiantly not a flimsy human." _

"_Even if I explained it you still wouldn't understand… But for some reason fate made the naïve all powerful. I however want you to have success! Bella there are more at stake such as the battle, the union, but rest ensured the answer is in the heights. Bella you better hurry you don't want to let __her__ down."_

I knew I looked bewildered, "Who?" The darkness continued without sound. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Wake up." It was Fred and I was pawing at him.

"I had a dream about Twilight she said there is a lot at stake.

She said the battle and the union, but the answer is in the heights."

Fred stared at me like I had two heads, "She also said that I didn't want to let _her_ down."

He blinked a couple times, "Who?" I shrugged.

"Bella that still doesn't help us any…" He said.

"She also said that we were going to… have all of the power."

I held his hand a smiled up at him, "Never mind that Fred, we are even more closer to the truth and now we can find the mirror!" I said.

"Bella we need to figure out the meaning, as much as it pains me I think the heights are referring to the La Push cliffs."

"Bella is there anyone else that can show you the cliff's?" He asked clearly nervous.

**AliceCullenbiteme,email. **

**Alice I'm even closer to finding the mirror, I'm not even sure what I would do when if I found it.**

**My thoughts instantly roam to Emmett while I'm writing these, right now he's probably fighting a bear. I wish I really knew where you guys are I miss you Alice.**

_Ping! _The purple notice at the bottom of the screen flashed.

**From: Fuzzy grizzly**

**Bella it's me Emmett your probably mad at us but, I'm secretly sending this. **

**What ever you do don't trust anyone you haven't know for a long time. Alice had a vision someone new will break your heart. Bella if you want me to come and protect you I'm just a email away and girl I'll be right there. By the way are you okay? I wouldn't be surprised if you accidentally fell into toxic chemicals or fell down 3 flights of stairs or something. Anyways email me…**

That didn't seem like Emmett, he used complete sentences. Maybe he has matured since I've last seen him. I decided not to respond, unless I found trouble then I can pack some heat. It was Emmett, my secret favorite of the Cullen's… I looked at Fred nose deep in Wuthering Heights. "Bella I think you should at least let him know your okay."

I held my chin while I stared at him. "You maybe right Fred." I said.

Staring at the blank screen made me sad, my mind is blank as well. The blinking line on the word processor was driving me mad, taunting me. The house seamed cold and dark. "Mew," the sudden noise made me jump.

"Hey, Adolf you scared me baby." I collected his fluffy body that seamed to weigh a ton. He stared at the corner oddly, "Mew." he petted his head until I heard his purrs. "I have absolutely nothing to say."

I looked down at him usually I'd be met with his fondly gaze but he's still looking at the corner.

My tummy gurgles interrupting my thoughts, skipping down the stairs two at a time I pour a cup of oj and search the fridge forgetting that it's not fully stocked, I'll settle for that muffin. It got cold all of sudden I could feel goose bumps covering my arms. It almost felt like someone was breathing down my neck. My spine straightens I left my chin, my instincts say to look but I know nothings there. My head leers to the left. Knocking on the door broke my trance. The room warms and I turn the knob, nothing. "That must have been my imagination."

Carefully I unwrapped the tin foil from the dish revealing a casserole. "Um, I'll be eating good tonight." I happily munched on the food. Once I was finished I washed the dishes and went up the stairs. I started up the water and started humming a song by my favorite band. I dried my hair with my towel and I wrap it up until it looked like a diaper. Once in my library I pick a random book to read. It looked little a mystery novel. "Bella where are you?" I hear the echo's of Fred. "I'm in here Fred!" I flip the page revealing a missing page. I look up and find him prancing toward me.

He flops next to me placing his head on my tummy. "Hey honey," I say stroking his hair fondly. In my pocket my phone vibrates, "Hello you've got Bella."

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Um, yes who is this?"

"My name is Lawrence." Um okay that's a stupid name. "Okay Lawrence… how may I help you?" The line goes completely silent. "Help me." I stare at the phone as the call disconnects, I look to re-call him, but the call was withheld. Fred didn't believe me.

I'd spent the rest of the evening with Charlie and Adolf, I was surprised that he adored the kitty. I watched him cuddled on Charlie's lap purring in his sleep. We watched some TV show but I wasn't paying much attention.

First Twilight now Lawrence, what was I going to do with this!

"Dad do you have a attic?" He looked at me surprised, " Are you still trying to find that stupid thing?" I nodded stubbornly. "But to answer your question, we do but it was sealed off when we moved in." I stared at him bewildered. "I thought you built this house?"

"Heaven's no Bella, it was built in the 1800's by some artist." He said.

That night I dreamt in black and white.

April 20th 1823

I could stare at her perfect face for a lifetime, her skin blossomed into a perfect shimmering peach. I simply adore her temples that are two halves of a pomegranate. Her smile, her ocean blue eyes, and the iridescent curls that flow over her shoulder. "I'm done, my angel." she hopped from the stool and glided beside me ever so gracefully, "You made me better looking." I shook my head, "I don't think so," I added it to my collection of paintings of her and me, let's not forget my Dog Dippy. I gathered her in my arms, softly kissing her lips. "You have to get home, Elizabeth." She frowned and snuggled into be even more. "I don't want too," I wanted her to stay but she couldn't it wouldn't be appropriate. "I know you don't but, your father would never allow me to marry you if your kept here."

Her smile grew wider, "I wouldn't have to tell him I was here." I shook my head smoothing her hair. "It's not nice to lie," She pouted and whined into my chest. "Please, I'll say I fell in a lake." she was now begging, "Okay Elizabeth."

"Lawrence I can't let you marry my daughter." I stared at him blankly. "Mr. Maxwell I don't understand." he cocked his head. "Oh, no? Then explain why she's having a baby in wedlock!"

"Elizabeth is pregnant? With my child?" his face turned red with anger. "Julian, bring her in!" he yelled in the air. A girl in scrubs led my Elizabeth by the arm before me. Her stomach looked stretched out. I went to rub her stomach but Mr. Maxwell slapped my hand. "You don't touch my daughter. Leave now and never return!" My heart sank, I left without a word. I climbed onto my horse. "Lawrence." I looked unto her balcony and saw my Elizabeth. "This is like Romeo and Juliet."

I guided Midnight to her balcony, "Jump love I'll catch you." She jumped only to be too far away, she plummeted into the ground, "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry!" Mr. Maxwell ran out from the balcony, "You're a murderer!" I gasped. "I loved her!"

"I'm Getting the police!" I rode off to my house and hid in my attic. The paintings haunted me, I covered them and locked the attic door. My love is dead and it's all my fault. I had no choice I opened my window and jumped.

April 20th, 1983

"Mr. Swan this house is amazing two bedrooms one bathroom, it was built in the early 1800's by a young artist. The only problem is that the attic is locked, I'm not sure how you'd get it opened." My fingers traced the pattern on the staircase.

"I love it, it's much better than the other's, do you think you could call a blacksmith for the attic?" The lady shrugged. "He said it was locked from the inside." Charlie nodded. A week later Renee and Charlie was settled in.

It was odd but I didn't tell Fred, one secret wouldn't kill him, I just didn't have the energy. These nightmare's were sucking the life out of me I looked pale and wore bags under my eyes. I froze it reminded me of myself just after Edward left, I had to stop this I was a depressed hag from hell back then.

Mike was the first to notice at school, "Bella please don't go into your little depression again!" I frowned, "I just had a rough night of sleep, now get off my back!" I yelled showing the fact that I was cranky.

I had talked to a ghost on the phone and I saw him back in the day, and I was supposed to be happy go lucky?

**This is a average sized chapter, it might be confusing at spots! Please review… **

**I beg!**


	6. Freaky vday

**This is going to be a boring authors note, well I'm trying to get the last chapter done, I want to end it short and at one spot so that I can have a new story but feature another person.**

**I'm going to bet that there will be tons of you guys scratching their heads saying what in the *bleep* just happen. In a good way, I think. **

**Honestly it really didn't turn out like I imagined but you'll still love it. **

**By the way to the people that have seen House of Anubis you don't think I'm ripping them off do you? **

**Okay before I reach the climax of the story let's have some v-day fun shall we?**

I opened my eyes wearily, Fred was beaming down at me. "It's valentine's day Bella!" He said poking me with a rose. "No wonder they call you Freaky Fred."

I said almost growling. "I know, I don't want to look for clues today just loving, me and you Belle." I blinked, "Did you call me belly?" I said rolling off the bed and grabbing something nice to wear. "No I was thinking that you needed a nickname, give me a break I've never done this before." He said.

I smiled and kissed his nose, "maybe you shouldn't be so repulsive."

"Hey, I take that offensively!" He yelled at me through the bathroom door, thank goodness Charlie had gone to work.

I heard the door to the bathroom open, "Fred?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need a shower too I'm starting to smell a little funky." He said smiling.

"Hum, that sounds like a problem too bad I'm already in here."

I said teasing. "Well, if I were in there with you we could conserve water."

I stuck my head out, "Nah, that's not true."

"Bella your such a little tease." He said stifling a small laugh.

Long story short me and Fred made love, again.

The thought crept into my mind, what was Edward doing right now?

It has been a year and four months. He could have found someone else.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Fred asked seeing my poorly hidden emotions. "No I'm fine, it's just that I was hoping you weren't going to give me a present." I lied. "Oh, will I'm going to so too bad my Bella." He said putting on his pants. "Fred are those your only clothes?" I asked. "A guy only needs one good pair of jeans." He said patting his thigh. "Fred you need clothes, and where do you live?" I asked noticing the fact that I knew very little about him.

"Well, I guess here I'm basically a nomad."

I stared at him for a moment, "Don't worry about me Bella I'm happy and I'm with you!" He said pulling me toward him. "But I'm stopping you from exploring now that your free from Riley." He shrugged. "I'm fine Bella."

I was walking outside our conversation still fresh in my mind. I went across the street to check the mail. **To: Bella Swan **I read the return address it read, From Edward Cullen. I stepped into the road, "Bella no!" Fred yelled pushing me back into the mailbox, causing himself to get hit by a truck.

"Fred are you okay?" I yelled scrambling to my feet. He blinked a couple times, "Bella I'm going to be fine… I'm a vampire." He said as the driver ran for us. "Dude I am so sorry!" It was Jacob. I looked at Jake as he sniffed the air.

"Oh, he's a blood sucker he'll be okay." He said coldly.

Fred got up slowly, "I'd rather it be me then Bella." Jacob nodded and returned the attention to me, "Are you okay Bella?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Jake." I said. Fred looked up at him with hatred.

"You're the guy?" He asked. "I guess so." He said.

I rolled me eyes, "Jacob I don't want you." I said bravely.

"Bella you don't have to say that just because he's here."

"I'm not just saying that, I don't want a repeat of this wolf vs. vampire crap with you too." I said.

"Jake, I'm doing this because I don't want to lead you on, I love Fred and only Fred. Although if you'd like we could still be friends." I mused.

"Bella, I could give you more-" I cut him off, "No you can't he's the other half of me and that's it." He swallowed hard.

"You know what, I don't have to take this Bella- but I- we could still-" He stuttered. "I can't compete, Bella I know this maybe out of character but we'll just be friends." He said getting into his truck.

I saw tears run down his face, the song in his truck played _someone like you_. I watched him as he pulled away. "Was all that true Bella?" Fred asked.

"Yes, you're the one I want to be with Fred." I said kissing him sweetly.

"Now, are your sure your felling okay you just got hit by a truck?"

"I'm fine, Bella let's go." He said picking me up. "Fred!" I squealed in surprise.

It was a tiny lake in the woods where there was a water falls,

Fred stopped and kissed me. "Happy valentine's day Bella, a cold picnic!"

There was a blanket spread on the snow covered ground, "Are you crazy?" I asked fully knowing the answer. "Uh, huh."

He had me wrapped up in three quilts, "Too bad valentine's day isn't in summer." He said. "Yeah," I said through my chattering teeth.

**Notice how they completely forget about the letter from Edward! **


	7. I love you Freaky Fred!

**I love you Freaky Fred!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Adolf.**

**You may not like the ending…**

The first thing that caught my eye was a old bookshelf off to the side, every was one of the books were collectables. Fred skirted the room feeling the walls for any projection. I watched him as I moved to the middle of the room, the floorboards rippled as if I was standing on water and I slipped through.

"Bella, oh crap!" I heard Fred say before I heard nothing but footsteps.

"Wake up my Bella," I heard a familiar voice say. "Let her sleep, it's going to be her last time." It was Alice and Edward! "Alice what's wrong? Is it a vision?"

Edward asked next to me, how did I end up here? "I can't see anything I'm too… repulsed." She said as there was a moment of silence. "I can't even stand to read their mind it's so vile!" He said screeching. That's when I opened my eyes I knew they were talking about my Fred.

The huge window opened and in came Fred frantic. Edward and Alice couldn't look but they fought the urge. He looked at me, his heart broke.

"You changed her?" He yelled at Edward walking to me.

Edward put his arm in front of him, "I don't think so." Fred grabbed him and Alice by the throat, "How dare you try to control me, Bella is my love."

Edward seamed outraged, he raised his hand to Fred's arm.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" I yelled running up to them and pushing Edward into the wall. "Bella you hurt the wrong person!" Edward said. "No I meant to push you away." He looked hurt. "Who is he Bella?"

"You left me and I moved on Edward since you had no intentions on coming back." I said pouting.

"But Bella I came back after you saved me in Italy, and then you agreed to marry me. On our honeymoon we made love and we made our beautiful baby girl." He said quickly.

"Edward you never came back! Then I met Fred and-" Wait did he say we had a daughter? "That's my baby!" Fred yelled. As on cue Rosalie stood shocked in the door way holding a baby. "Blonde quit running away with Nessie!"

Jacob said stepping into view.

The baby smiled at me, I instantly longed for the little angel.

Rosalie tightened the grip on the child looking at Fred. "Rose let me see her."

I said begging for my baby that I didn't know I had. She reluctantly gave her to me. "Now all of you leave us be." Fred said using his power on them.

"I won't leave Bella unless she tells me too." Edward said crossing his arms ignoring Fred. "Leave Edward." I said annoyed. "Oh, okay."

Renesmee looked at Fred and smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

He held out his arms. I found my cell phone near the bed I was sitting on, "Hold her up to your face." I said.

As soon as she was up to his face her tiny hand touched his cheek.

He gasped looking off into space. "She showed me her memories," He said holding Renesmee to my face. I heard my own heart beat, "Bella I'm sorry!" Fred's voice said. "For what bringing me a miracle?" I must have said.

There was a time lapse in memories. "Bella, your saying that your pregnant by a vampire?" Charlie said with a laugh. I could see a indent in the darkness. "Bella!" He yelled.

"Bella don't worry we will take care of you, and you won't remember anything." The Cullen's said making me shutter.

I looked at Renesmee's face, "We need to leave." I said getting up quickly. "How did we get here?" Fred asked. We jumped from the window and ran for Charlie's house. I knew the Cullen's would be shortly behind.

I jumped to the middle of the attic floor. "The mirror must me under those floorboards." I said. I used a screw driver to prop open the floor and underneath was a ancient mirror. I looked at the mirror that showed me as a human, I looked at it questionably, in my arms Renesmee cried. I looked at Fred, "What do we do now?" I asked. The mirror seamed to ripple, a black form came out screaming. "You found your daughter." It was Twilight.

"What are you!" I asked terrified. "I am the ghost of Elizabeth, I once found the mirror it brought me pain and confusion. Bella you must destroy it before others get their hands on it." She said. "Twilight, I don't understand it brought us our daughter." I said snuggling Renesmee. "No, you just went into the future." I frowned. "I don't understand!" I said.

"Just destroy it Bella." She yelled.

Fred took the mirror from my hands and started to break it, he destroyed it. "There ghost now you may not haunt us no longer." He said.

Twilight looked at him, "Good child, I may give you a gift."

She blew him a kiss that ended with black smoke that surrounded Fred. "No leave Fred alone!" I yelled. The smoke cleared and Fred was human.

**Several years later**

Ren sat by the table. "I don't understand why I sparkle in the sun!" She yelled crossing her arms. "Ren it's because your different then everyone else." Fred said putting a very bloody steak on her plate. "I'm a vampire hybrid, it's beyond just being 'different'!" She said air quoting different. Ren had started high school and she was bullied even if she was very pretty. "Don't pay attention, you don't sparkle as much as your father did." I said laughing at Fred. "Until I was cured," He said.

Ren's hair went blonde over time making her look even more like Fred.

I ate staring at both of them, "I was asked to prom."

She dropped the bomb Fred looked as though he was going to pee his pants. "You see your not a freak." I said.

"The thing is he is a freak too," She said stabbing her steak.

I nodded waiting on more information. "Do you think we could afford a dress?"

Fred asked me. I shrugged, "We need to go on the cheap though."

Ren began to hum, we both looked at her. "Another day another destiny."

She sang. "One day more." She was nervously twirling her thumbs.

"What is it Ren?" I asked her she looked like she was dieing to talk.

She looked surprised, "Uh, I don't know." She said.

Ren looked at us, "He's a vampire… and new kid." She said again stabbing her steak. "What's his name?" Fred asked worried.

Ren waited then opened her mouth to speak, "Edward Cullen."

There was a knock at the door. "It's Jacob don't shoot!" He said towering in.

"Hey Nessie what's up?" He asked. "Here's what's up she's going to prom with Edward!" I said urging Jacob to do something. "Nessie, don't do that he once claimed to be your father!" He practically yelled. "I know but that was-"

Jacob interrupted her, "I'm your Imprint and I should be the one taking you anywhere not that creeper." He said quickly. Ren frowned, "Just because you imprinted doesn't mean I have to pick you, mom didn't pick Edward." She said.

"Don't you think it's wrong to date someone your mom-" Jake started to say. "Mom was with you too Jake your just as much a creeper as he is."

He looked hurt, "Ness don't say that!" He whined.

Jacob was still standing in the door way to our dining room, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Jake, no I just-" She stopped looking about to cry.

"I'm just tired of being judged!" She said running up the creaky stairway.

I bit my lip, "Jake do you want me do say something?"

"Bella, I think I need to say something to her." He said running to her.

"Just leave me alone Jake!" I heard her screech. "Never Nessie!"

**Should I end here? Please review… I'm going to go ahead a post this instead of holding it hostage.**


End file.
